


Scheduling

by KateKintail



Series: The Great Beyond [27]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 04:50:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver worries that their busy schedules might mean an end to their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scheduling

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not my characters or world or anything like that! I make no money at all from this! 
> 
> Author Notes: Written for the Harry Potter May Madness community in 2013. I’m going to try to set all my stories this month in my “The Great Beyond” series (though I probably won't write them in any particular order): http://archiveofourown.org/series/35656

One of these days, Oliver was pretty sure Marcus Flint would not turn up. They had to schedule their flings very carefully, given their Quidditch team responsibilities. Home games, away games, mandatory practices—all these were difficult enough with one team, let alone two. It was easy enough to have a few days whenever Ballycastle and Puddlemere were playing each other (though that also meant some tension because it meant playing each other). And the off season—well, they had plans for the off season. But until then, they had to squeeze in days, evenings, or mornings whenever they could. 

They’d scheduled tonight two months ago. And while Oliver was sure Marcus couldn’t forget—because there was a magical calendar they both had that gave them reminders—Oliver had a strong feeling that soon enough Marcus would get tired of this. He’d want an arse he could have access to all the time. He’d want someone who wasn’t a Gryffindor or part of United. He’d want to leave Oliver waiting just to play with him. 

So Oliver waited at his flat, suspecting that this might be the time when Marcus just wouldn’t show. 

But, then, there was a knock on the door. 

And there was Marcus Flint, horny and eager, all hands and kisses. Usually there was barely time for a greeting before Marcus jumped him. Usually they fucked urgently until they were both satisfied. Then they ordered take away and stayed in for the rest of the night, being more adventurous. Usually it was all about the sex. 

This time, however, Marcus pushed away after a kiss, leaving Oliver gaping and gasping and confused. “I have news,” Marcus told him. “It’s going to change things.” 

“Okay…” Oliver didn’t like the sound of this. It was like when he broke up with Percy Weasley. Nothing good ever came from talking. He tried not to look at Marcus’ mouth. That kissable, fuckable mouth. 

“I’ve been traded.” 

Oliver stared at him, almost not believing it at first. Then he forced himself to take a full, deep breath and let it out. This wasn’t a break-up. But it did indeed mean change. “All right. We’ll sit down with our schedules and re-do the calendar. We’ll find dates that work for us.” 

“Yeah,” Marcus nodded. “But—”

Already grabbing his calendar, Oliver settled on the sofa. They were going to settle this now, first. He wouldn’t be able to relax during sex if they didn’t have this sorted out first. “Let’s figure it out then. The next weekend I have free is the last one of the month. Will you have that free now?”

“Yep.”

Oliver brightened. “Aye? Brilliant. Good start. What about two weeks after that, for that breakfast date?”

“Yep.” 

Oliver’s face lit up again. “See? This isn’t so hard.”

“Every date you have free, I’m going to have free, Wood.” 

“Every…” Oliver looked up, eyes wide. “Merlin’s beard!”

Marcus grinned. “Puddlemere brought me in on the second string. Traded me for Alverez. You’re going to have access to me any time you want me from now on. Think you can deal with that?” 

Oliver tossed the calendar and threw himself on Marcus, preparing to toss him.


End file.
